


Gift for a silver queen

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, F/M, Family Bonding, Married Couple, Mother's Day, Parenthood, Rivendell | Imladris, Siblings, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Sometimes, all that is needed in a family is to spend time together
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel & Celebrían, Arwen Undómiel & Elladan & Elrohir, Arwen Undómiel & Elrond Peredhel, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Kudos: 13





	Gift for a silver queen

Elladan and Elrohir had helped Arwen to make a cake for their mother, since their little sister suddenly desired to show her love for Celebrian in a different way than drawings and little stones she found at the river. 

“There, I think the flower decoration was a nice idea.”

It was a basic cake, cut in half and strawberry jam added between the two cake halves, then whipped cream added all around before the trio of siblings had decorated with seasonal fruits, berries and edible flowers. All three agreed that it was a good work. 

“Can you fix the tea and bring the cake to the balcony where Nana and Ada uses to sit during summer time?” 

Elrond and Celebrian had a nice “summer balcony” where they enjoyed the summer heat while being in the shade of several large flower bushes and trees that prevented the sun to being too painful. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Indeed the Lord and Lady of Imladris were at the summer balcony, simply enjoying the fine weather together. Their twin sons were grown up now and Arwen old enough to not need their attention all day and night, so it was perfect time to just have some moments for themselves. 

“It is true that children are a treasure, but sometimes we need a little time away to not be stuck in the parent role.” 

“I am satisfied with three,” Celebrian smiled where she was resting her head against his shoulder as Elrond read out aloud some of her favorite poems in a shared book where they once had written down various poems as part of their courtship.

“Ada! Nana! We have made tea and cake for us all!” Arwen called in the distrace, carrying the teakittle with hot water inside while her brothers carried the cake and all the other things needed for a little family picnic outside in this lovely weather. Their parents were joyful over a such idea. 


End file.
